


Anniversary Surprise

by enochianwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Blow Jobs, Cooking, Face-Sitting, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enochianwolf/pseuds/enochianwolf
Summary: “And what was more important than the surprise anniversary dinner for Derek.” Lydia rolled her eyes.“I wouldn’t say more important…” Stiles trailed off, looking down at the video that was still playing on his phone.“Stiles!” Lydia clapped her hands together, getting Stiles attention again.“Sorry, but look at this video, isn’t it cute.” Stiles said, showing Lydia his phone.“Cat videos. Really Stiles,” Lydia groaned, “your burnt our dinner because of cat videos.”





	

Smoke billows up from the pot, floating around the kitchen. “Fuck! How did we burn pasta? I didn’t think that was possible.” Stiles groaned, waving a tea towel trying to get the smoke directed out the window. Lydia turns the stove off, taking the burnt pot and dropping it in the sink. The pot sizzled as water was added.

“You were supposed to be watching it, while I had a shower.” Lydia hissed. 

Stiles sighed, “I got distracted.”

“And what was more important than the surprise anniversary dinner for Derek.” Lydia rolled her eyes.

“I wouldn’t say more important…” Stiles trailed off, looking down at the video that was still playing on his phone. 

“Stiles!” Lydia clapped her hands together, getting Stiles attention again. 

“Sorry, but look at this video, isn’t it cute.” Stiles said, showing Lydia his phone.

“Cat videos. Really Stiles,” Lydia groaned, “your burnt our dinner because of cat videos.”

“Well, it wasn’t just cat videos.” Stiles defended.

Lydia sighed, she should have seen this coming. She knows Stiles tends to get distracted easy, she just hopped that he could manage watching the pasta for five minutes. They had been working on the dinner all day, and she ended up covered in tomato sauce and flour. Stiles had had a shower before Lydia, and all that was left was the pasta to finish cooking. She had thought that it couldn’t go wrong now. She had been wrong. 

“Sorry,” Stiles sighed. “At least the rest of the food looks good.”

Lydia gave a small smile and kissed Stiles cheek. He was right, the cake they had baked had turned out well, and the pasta sauce they made tasted delicious. They just needed to put a new lot of pasta, and clean up. Derek was due home any minute, the kitchen was a mess.

“You start the dishes, and I’ll put on more pasta and set the table.” Lydia directed, grabbing the phone out of Stiles hand and pushing him towards the sink. 

“Yes Boss!” Stiles replied, saluting Lydia.   
Lydia rolled her eyes, hiding a smile, “You are an idiot,” She commented throwing a tea towel at Stiles. 

“I love you too.” Stiles laughed as he caught the tea towel.

Lydia and Stiles worked fast, trying to get everything ready. With Lydia on pasta duty, it didn’t burn. They managed get the kitchen cleaned up, and dinner on the table before Derek got home. 

Lydia and Stiles leaned against each other and sighed with relief. “It looks perfect, we did good.” Stiles smiled, kissing Lydia on the head.

“Yeah, Derek is going to love it,” Lydia returned the smile, snuggling into her boyfriend’s embrace.

“Think we have time for a nap?” Stiles asked, nodding his head towards the couch.

Lydia looked at the time, and walked towards the couch “Probably not, but we can watch some more of those cat videos until he gets home.” 

“Oh, you have to look at this one,” Stiles grabbed his phone and pulled up a video, “It’s hilarious.”

Lydia smiled and curled up on Stiles chest to watch the video. It didn’t take long before they were both asleep.

“Stiles? Lydia? I’m sorry I’m late” Derek called out, as he arrived home. 

Derek sighed when no one answered. He put the bag of food down on the counter next to the door, kicked his shoes off and made his way into the house. He had had a busy week, working extra hours in preparation for his time off. He knew Lydia and Stiles weren’t happy with how much he was working, but he was hopping that his surprise would make up for it. He just hoped that they wouldn’t be too mad at him working so late on their anniversary. They didn’t have anything big planned, they were just going to have a game night. They were all competitive and they all loved game nights, but they had all been pretty busy lately and hadn’t had the time.

But that was going to change. Stiles had never gone to the snow, and he had mentioned wanting to go for years. He knew Lydia loved the snow, and decided that for their anniversary he would surprise them with a trip to a ski lodge. He had it all planned, Derek had talked to the Sheriff about giving Stiles the week off work, Lydia was working on her PHD, and was currently on semester break. They were supposed to leave in the morning, all he had to do was tell them.

Derek walked to the lounge room, where he could hear Stiles and Lydia’s hearts. He stopped and smiled down at what he saw. He pulled out his phone, took a picture, he decided to let them sleep a little longer while he got some plates for the food.

Derek walked into their dining room, and stopped at the sight, “What?” he whispered to himself. In the time that they had been dating Stiles and Lydia had never cooked. They always left the cooking for Derek, they had always loved his cooking. He took in the sight of the table, roses in a vase, candles burning, with pasta bread and cake places strategically in the middle of the table. Derek smiled and made his way back to his partners.

“Hey, I’m home.” Derek said, gently kissing his partners on the head and lightly shaking them. 

“Huh?” Stiles mumbled groggy, eyes blinking open, “Der, your home.” 

Lydia grumbled in her sleep, burrowing deeper into Stiles chest. Derek chucked at the sight. 

Lydia jumped up, “Derek! Fuck, we fell asleep!” She slapped Stiles on the chest, “you and your stupid cat videos.”

Derek laughed at them, “Sorry to wake you from your nap.”

“You can make it up to us later” Stiles yawned trying to wink. 

Lydia rolled her eyes at Stiles, and turned to face Derek “Happy anniversary baby.” She smiled, giving Derek a kiss, 

“Yeah, Happy anniversary Der. I’m starving, so let’s eat.” Stiles smiled at his partners. Once upon a time he would have been jealous of Derek kissing Lydia, but nowadays it just makes him happy to see the loves of his live together.

Derek smiled into his kiss with Lydia, then pulled away. He stood up, Stiles and Lydia took he hands and started pulling him towards the dining room.

“Surprise,” Stiles and Lydia said in unison. 

“You always cook for us, so we decided that it was time for us to cook for you. We wanted tonight to be special.” Lydia smiled, gesturing for Derek to take a seat. 

“We made you pasta with a tomato sauce and a cake all of which are home-made.” Stiles added.

“It’s great. Thank you, I love it. I love you.” Derek smiled up at them both.

“Love you too, Der.” They both replied, kissing Derek on the cheek as they take their seats.

“I have my own surprise for you both,” Derek said, as they started eating dinner. “But it can wait until after dinner.”

“Oooo, what is it? Is it something kinky. I bet it’s something sex related.” Stiles look turned heated.

Lydia laughed at Stiles, “Is that all you think about?”

“You know it, you love it.” Stiles replied, smirk on his face. Lydia rolled her eyes at him, not denying it.

“What’s the surprise?” Lydia smiled at Derek, batting her eyelashes. 

Derek smiled back at them both, “you will just have to wait.”

Stiles and Lydia sigh, turning back to their food. They continue eating dinner, talking quietly about their days.

“So, what’s the surprise!” Stiles burst out, as he pulled out the first board game of the night, clue. Derek smiled at him, surprised Stiles had made it all the way through dinner and cleaning up before asking again.

“Well, with us all being so busy lately we haven’t had that much time together. So…” Derek pulled out the tickets he had been hiding in his pocket, “I figured we could all use a relaxing trip to the snow.”

“What? Oh, my god, are you serious?” Stiles jumped up grabbing the tickets out of Derek hand, he gave Derek a kiss and then started looking over the tickets.

Lydia pulled Derek into a hug, “Derek, this is amazing. I love you.” She whispered into his neck.

Stiles stopped jumping suddenly, “Wait, Der, these tickets are for tomorrow. How am I supposed to get time off this late? I know my boss is my dad, but I don’t think he is that cool.”

“I already talked to your dad, he has agreed to let you have the time off. Everything is figured out. All we have to do is pack.”

Stiles started bouncing again, “You’re the best, I love you.”

Lydia laughed at her boyfriend’s antics, “Well I guess we better start packing.”

“I think we have time for a thank you first, don’t you think?” Stiles smirked at Lydia.

Lydia hummed, “I think you are right. What did you have in mind?”

Stiles smirk grew as he walked over to join Lydia in front of Derek.

“How about we give Der a bit of a show, to start things off.” Stiles replied, Lydia hummed in agreement. Stiles kissed her, running his hands threw her hair.

Lydia pulled back, pushed Derek down onto the couch and turned some music on. She moved back to Stiles and put her back to his chest. Stiles grabbed Lydia’s waist with one hand, and brushed Lydia’s hair off of her neck with the other. Lydia reached and arm behind her and pulled Stiles head down towards her neck, and started grinding to the music.

Stiles looked up at Derek watching him as he licked and bit at Lydia neck, knowing how much Derek loves doing that. Lydia kept dancing, hips grinding back into Stiles hard cock, and moaned. Stiles unzipped Lydia’s dress, pushing the dress off her body. 

Derek moaned at the sight of his two loves dancing in front of him, Lydia in nothing but sexy black lace bra and panties. Derek rubbed his palm over his bulge, giving s quick squeeze. Stiles smirked at him, and whispered in Lydia’s ear, making her look up. Derek didn’t hear what he said, the sound of their hearts and the music downing out the words. Lydia nods at Stiles, licking her lips they both walk towards Derek. They drop to their knees, and look up at him.

Stiles undo’s the button of Derek’s jeans, as Lydia undoes the zip. They both start pulling at his jeans, and Derek’s cock bobs out. Stiles licks his lips and leans forward and swipes his tongue up his dick. Lydia mimics the action, and then brings the tip into her mouth sucking. Derek moans, head falling back against the couch. Stiles hand joins Lydia mouth as she bobs her head. Derek’s watches as his dick slips out of Lydia’s mouth, and her and Stiles start making out above his dick. Stiles hand keeps moving on Derek’s dick, as he makes out with Lydia.

“Oh fuck, that’s hot.” Derek whispers.

Stiles and Lydia turn back to him and smirk. They lean their head back down, each taking a side of Derek dick to lick and suck. Lydia’s brings her hand up, and cradles Derek’s balls, causing Derek to moan. Lydia smirks, and brings her head down further and takes his balls into her mouth, sucking hard. Stiles follows Lydia’s example and brings the head of Derek’s dick into his mouth and sucks. Derek grunts, balls tightening, as he comes into Stiles mouth.

Lydia lets the balls fall out of her mouth and brings Stiles mouth to hers, slipping her tongue into his mouth, chasing the taste of Derek. Derek moans watching them.

“You two will be the death of me,” Derek pants, “upstairs now.”

Stiles and Lydia smirk, and make their way upstairs. Stiles sits on the bed, and Lydia straddles him. Derek quickly follows, losing the rest of his clothes on the way. Lydia grinds down onto Stiles dick, moaning at the friction.

“Why are you still wearing clothes?” Lydia growls, undoing Stiles’ pants. Derek stands behind Lydia, chest against her back, and starts pulling up Stiles t-shirt. 

Once Stiles is out of his clothes Lydia pushes at his shoulders making him lay down. She reaches one hand backwards to pull Derek down with her as she leans forward to kiss Stiles. Derek’s hand makes its way between their bodies, starting to massage Lydia’s clit as she grinds on Stiles’ dick, making them both moan. Derek starts to get hard again. Lydia pulled back, biting her lip.

“Fuck, I want to, I mean, Derek, can I ride your face?” She asked shyly, it wasn’t something they had done before. She knew Derek loved eating her out, but she didn’t know if he would be into this position. Stiles moaned.

Derek groaned, grinding his dick into her ass “Fuck, yes.” Derek got up and laid on the bed beside the two of his lovers. Lydia kissed Stiles once more, and disposed of her panties, before crawling on her knees and kneeling above Derek’s face.

“You sure?” Lydia asked.

Derek grabbed Lydia’s hips and pulled them down so she was sitting on his face. Lydia moaned, hands planted on Derek’s abs, as Derek’s tongue pushed into her. Lydia ground her hips down, Derek’s stubble rubbing in all the right places. Derek kept his tongue moving, licking and sucking at Lydia’s slit at all the right time. 

Lydia looked up at Stiles, watching as one hand stroked his own cock while the other hand was working to his ass open. Stiles didn’t take his eyes off them. Lydia moaned at the sight. 

One of Derek’s hands made its way up Lydia’s body to her boobs, his other hand still gripping Lydia’s hip, fingers digging in trying to pull her closer. Lydia moaned, and pulled Stiles in for a kiss.

Stiles pulled away, grabbing Derek’s dick, and positioning himself above it. Lydia panted, grabbing Stiles leg. Stiles smeared Derek’s dick with lube and lowered himself down, causing Derek to moan. Lydia moaned at the vibrations of Derek’s moan, and started rocking her hips faster. Lydia grabbed Stiles dick, and started stroking it. Lydia could feel her orgasm approaching, licking her lips she took Stiles into her mouth. She started sucking, bobbing her head up and down in the time of her trusts.

Derek could tell Lydia was close, he started massaging at her boob. He stuck his tongue out as far as he could and licked his way inside of Lydia. Lydia moaned, as Derek’s hand deviated from her hip and onto her clit, and Stiles had joined Derek’s on her boobs. Lydia sped up, hips grinding down so hard on Derek’s face, she wasn’t sure he could breath, as she came. Stiles and Derek soon follow Lydia’s orgasm. Stiles coming as Lydia sucked at his dick, squeezing at his balls in the way she knows he liked. 

Lydia got off Derek’s face and laid down next to him, pulling him into a kiss. Stiles collapsed onto the other side of Derek. Lydia rested her chin on Derek’s chest and looked over at Stiles, who was yawning and stretching adorably.

“We should probably pack our bags before we fall asleep.” Lydia commented, getting out of bed and smiling at her boys.

Stiles mumbles, snuggling deeper into Derek’s shoulder “Just set the alarm for early, we can do it in the morning.” 

Derek chuckles at Lydia’s offended face, interrupting before she can reply, “Don’t worry, I have packed the important things already. We just need to go over it to make sure there isn’t anything we need.”

Lydia bit her lip but then smiled at her boyfriends, she set her alarm and got back into bed.


End file.
